The disclosed embodiments relate generally to software application development and more particularly, but not exclusively, to developing applications for using movable objects.
The unmanned aircraft era is here. The unmanned aircraft may be used in many different fields, such as archeology study, sports events, disaster relief, and environmental protection, etc. The unmanned aircrafts as well as other movable objects, such as the unmanned vehicles, handheld devices, and robots, can provide a new direction and a unique view point for advancing the traditional industries.
This is the general area that embodiments of the invention are intended to address.